legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader
Darth Vader, formerly Anakin Skywalker, was a Jedi Knight from the Old Republic turned Sith Lord. He was the Sith apprentice of Emperor Palpatine and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet. Vader would become a powerful asset for the Empire and would become obssessed with finding his son, Luke Skywalker, after having discovered his existance. Backstory Born on Tatooine, a young Anakin Skywalker would work in Watto's Junk Store in Mos Espa, Tatooine. He would grow up as a slave with his mother, working for the Toydarian for years. A chance meeting with Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi would see Skywalker escape his life as a slave, as the pair would sense his potential and take him for training with the Jedi Council. After Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan would oversee the training of the young Skywalker, becoming his close friend and mentor. Skywalker would be nearing knighthood as he entered his adult years and would become a Jedi Commander during the Clone Wars. It was also during this time that he fell in love with, and married, Nabooian senator Padmé Amidala. Anakin would serve for the duration of the Clone Wars. However, in the latter stages of the war, Palpatine began to bring his plans to a head, seducing Anakin to the Dark Side with promises to save his wife from the Force-induced dreams Anakin had been plagued with, showing Padmé dying during childbirth. He would take his first steps to becoming a Sith by assisting Palpatine in defeating the powerful Jedi master, Mace Windu, and then massacring the Jedi in the Jedi Temple with aide from Clone troopers. Palpatine would initiate Order 66 in an attempt to eradicate the Jedi, branding them as traitors to the Republic. Having been voted emergency powers by the Senate, he would consolidate his power by reforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire, making himself the Emperor. Meanwhile, Anakin would duel his old master, Obi-Wan, on the planet of Mustafar, Anakin having murdered the heads of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, therefore ending the Clone Wars, only to be confronted by Padmé, worried for her husband's safety whilst unwittingly transporting Obi-Wan, now knowing of Anakin's fall to the Dark Side, to Anakin's location. The pair would be locked in a vicious duel which would eventually finish with Obi-Wan maiming his old apprentice and immobilizing him, leaving him to be consumed by flames as his clothing caught fire in the heat of the planet. Palpatine would come to rescue his apprentice, fitting him with cybernetic implants encased in a mobile life support suit. The loss of limbs would severly limit Vader's power. With the formation of the Empire, Vader would be placed as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet as well as a Jedi Hunter for the Emperor, seeking out and destroying the last of the Jedi or turning them to the Dark Side to work as a minions of the Empire. Following the destruction of the First Death Star during the Battle of Yavin, Vader would search tirelessly for Luke Skywalker, eventually discovering his identity as his son. In a battle over Bespin, Vader would finally the news to Luke having defeated the young Jedi in a duel. Following the duel, Luke would escape from Vader, causing Vader to restart his search for his son in the hopes of finding again and being able to turn him to the Dark Side. Foot Note This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the NPCs history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:NPCs